


lovesick

by misbehavin



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: For all that she's the best at calculating the outcomes, Cassandra is blindsided for what happens next.
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian/Jacob "Jake" Stone
Kudos: 40





	lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for who knows how long and tbh i won't write more of it and idk if it's any good but i miss these dorks so i thought i should post it <3
> 
> EDIT: I FIXED THE THING! lol. and to the person who warned me: thank you so much you're an angel ily

For all that she's the best at calculating the outcomes, Cassandra is blindsided for what happens next. 

Granted she doesn’t yet understand magic like she does math, of course. She has been careful to not let herself be awestruck to the point of letting her guard down, but even someone as smart as she is couldn’t prevent this. It’s bigger than her, though it starts small, slow like a fever pike. There’s the smell of cherries and her mind wanders off, multiplies it till it’s all she can see. Cherries, the taste of it, the summer she had been kissed for the first time, then petrichor and red, red , red...

Once she comes back to herself again, she locks the door of her room and puts away the flask in a drawer. It’s probably too late to return it to the shelf where she found it anyhow. The smell of it lingers and at the sudden pain inside her chest, Cassandra already regrets all of it. She cites prime numbers out loud and every formula she’s ever known to try and calm herself down, but it’s no use. She’s infected, intoxicated to her bones, and slightly too proud to call for help immediately and admit a misstep. 

Temperature is meticulously kept in the Library, so the shivering isn't due to the air of the room. It comes and goes in small fits, makes her feel hot and cold. 

She takes off her shoes, writes down all she knows, and thinks , through and through. And nothing . The potion clouds her judgment much like it does her skill to solve the problem. 

“Cassie? You there?” 

Cassandra takes a deep breath. Here is the last person she wants to see right now. 

“Yes, why?” she answers, managing to keep her voice steady. “Do you need anything?” 

“Kinda wanted to talk to you, actually.” 

“Jake, this is not a good time.” 

“Can you at least open the door? Promise I won't take too much of your time.” 

“I don’t think so. Opening the door would be a very bad idea.” 

Her heart beats louder as Jake insists, “Cassie, please. It’s– It’s kind of important.”

“Well, how important? Because I'm sort of in a situation right now.”

“What do you mean? Hey, are you alright?”

Cassandra sighs, her skin getting warmer at the concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Jake leans on the door, making it creak loud enough Cassandra’s heart leaps up to her throat. 

“You sure you can’t open the door so we can talk properly?”

It can’t be said that’s the following minute isn’t difficult. Opening the door is the last thing she should do. But she’s almost slipping away, overwhelmed with her own thoughts. If their friendship is as strong now as she hopes, she’s knows that Jake can catch her and bring her back to the present. So she plasters on a goofy grin and turns the doorknob. 

“So,” she greets. “What’s up?”

“I, uh,” Jake mutters, eyes wide. He clears his throat, “I came here to say that… I like you, Cass.”

Cassandra looks down at her feet. “So you keep saying.” 

“No, I mean. I like you and I’d like to take you out for dinner, maybe?" He swallows, "Would you be interested?”

She uses all of her willpower to not show the amount of distress storming inside her. “That's sweet. I can almost believe it's true.” 

Jake blinks. 

“Wha– What? Of course it's true!”

She grimaces. “Nope. I accidentally inhaled a love potion.”

“And?” He raises his eyebrows. “I didn’t.”

That is a valid point, sure, but– 

“But it’s possible that the magic affects people around me, too.”

Jake looks upwards, slightly rolls his eyes like she's making things more difficult than they need to be. Easy for him to think so; he hasn't been closed up in a room avoiding their crush and trying to ignore the urgent ache in his chest.

Cassandra is about to send him on his way, tell him he needs to leave her alone, but he looks at her, his eyes kind and a little smile showing on his face as he takes a step into her space, and she hesitates.

“I’m pretty sure,” he starts, his mouth incredibly close, “I’m not under a love spell.”

She breathes out, frowning. “Are you really sure?”

“Yes, Cassie, I'm sure. One hundred percent. Cross my heart.”

She thinks about placing her hands on his shoulders, to either push him away or pull him in, then decides it's better if she doesn't touch him at all. 

"It's better for the magic to wear off, so we can be sure. Then we'll have dinner. After. If you still want to."

Jake gently takes hold of her hands, then, says, "Don't worry. I'll want to," and presses a soft kiss to her cheek before leaving.


End file.
